


【尤诺阿斯】秘密花园

by xgailehysleysgak



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgailehysleysgak/pseuds/xgailehysleysgak
Summary: 以下是文章中出现的一些设定的科普【文章中出现的症状，或者使用的方法仅为我创作时私设过的。真实情况可能并不是这样，请不要信以为真，如果有兴趣请自行搜查资料】：（1）花痴病：文中阿斯塔的反应在现实生活中是一种病，“花痴”其实是中医的一种病名，也就是现代医学所说的“性欲亢进”。该病患者的性反应超常强烈，甚至达到不分场合、不避亲疏的程度；并对握手、拥抱也能产生强烈的性欲，这就是“花痴”。（2）脱敏治疗：文中的脱敏治疗偏向于心理脱敏。减弱心理反应的强度，由过敏状态转化成正常状态。在体育运动心理训练中，进行心理脱敏训练的主要机制是升高感觉阈限，减低对无关或有害刺激的感觉能力。其次是有意识地转移注意的对象；使感受器暂时离开刺激对象、心理脱敏训练也可以在言语暗示下主动练习。通过言语暗示信息，让运动员积极投入带有疼痛感的运动项目中去，以降低某些本体感受器的痛觉敏度。言语暗示信息要具有使肌肉或神经放松的作用，或者使其离开敏感刺激。以上资料来源百度百科。至于我的标题，就是一个随手打出来的名字，我知道很烂，但是我真的找不到写啥了_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 6





	【尤诺阿斯】秘密花园

黑色暴牛团又做出了一些惊人的功绩，尤其是新入团的那个小矮子，表现活跃，据说最后的战斗能赢这小子占了主要功劳。或者黑色暴牛团的人在哪儿又引起了麻烦，把哪儿的建筑毁坏一通，不论尤诺想或不想，他总能听见这些消息。

金色黎明的人又解决了哪里的麻烦，尤其是新入团的那个有四叶草魔导书的少年，据说他一个人直接剿灭了敌人的据点。或者金色黎明的人在哪儿又帮助了别人，并获得了当地人的感谢，这是夜见在黑色暴牛团开会时，躺在沙发上抽着烟，漫不经心地说出来的消息。

“你们这些混小子，做任务的时候也稍微给我注意一点啊，再这样下去我们的星就要负更多了。”“可是夜见团长，难道不是您破坏得最多吗……”“啊？”“不不不，什么也没有！！！”

“不过，”阿斯塔握了握拳，“尤诺果然也在变强啊！哦哦哦尤诺你等着吧！！！”坐在旁边的玛格那对吵吵嚷嚷的阿斯塔忍无可忍，一拳头朝他砸来，“吵死了啊！唉？”

并没有与预料之中的那个坚硬的脑袋来个碰撞，玛格那本来已经做好了自己的手痛的准备，此刻什么也没有接触到，由于惯性继续往下落的拳头让他愣了一下。阿斯塔躲开了。

后者似乎也发觉自己的举动突兀，他挠了挠脑袋，说道：“哈哈哈，居然躲开了啊。”“所以说，你小子为什么要躲啊！”“抱歉抱歉。”一如既往地吵闹打斗。

“尤诺，你在想什么？”克劳斯推了推自己的眼镜，尤诺回过神来，摇了摇头，“什么也没有。”克劳斯也不再过问，他笑着说：“那小子，又成长了很多啊。”米莫萨在旁边闻言也笑了，“不愧是阿斯塔先生呢。”尤诺什么也没说，但和他并肩作战许久的两人早就明白了，这个人也在心里骄傲着吧。

一次大事件过去以后总有一段休息的时间，阿斯塔却喜欢拿休息时间来继续他锻炼。诺艾尔本来已经准备好继续蹲在岩石边，就这么看着阿斯塔训练一整天，没想到在随口询问要干什么时，阿斯塔做出了不一样的回答：“我要出去一趟。”

“哈，笨蛋斯塔？你没生病吧，居然不训练，不过既然这样的话身为王族的我……”诺艾尔瞪大了眼睛，下意识地把手往阿斯塔的额头凑去，想确定这个肌肉白痴是不是发烧了，等到自己的手都伸过去时，才意识到自己做了什么。

阿斯塔愣了一下，似乎他也没想到诺艾尔突如其来的举动，在被触碰到之后，他迅速跳开与诺艾尔隔了一段距离。后者怔怔地放下手，心里涌起了一点怪异的感觉，就连没有说完的话也被这突然发生的事情给打断了。

“那我就先走啦，之后见了诺艾尔，芬拉尔前辈！！！”阿斯塔朝诺艾尔挥了挥手，诺艾尔张了张口，看着阿斯塔急匆匆跑开的身影，最终还是什么也没说。“什么啊，笨蛋斯塔，笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！我才不是担心你，刚才……”她看了一眼自己的掌心，又想起阿斯塔逃跑似的跳开的动作，心头又气上来了，“切。”

阿斯塔在请芬拉尔传送走以后，自己一个人率先走到了一个人少的地方，他的气息有一些急促，甚至脸上也带上了一点红晕，汗水一滴一滴落下，顺着脖颈处的弧线隐入他的衣襟之间，他紧紧攥住自己的衣角。“哈啊，才这种程度的触碰，也会这个样子吗，可恶啊，得想想办法。”

他在脑袋里拼命地回想着往日的战斗，来平息因为刚才的肌肤相触而滋起的躁动，身体的热度逐渐平息，阿斯塔腾地从原地站起来，举起双手大喊道：“好叻！满血复活！”周围人用怪异的目光看了一眼他，但在看见少年穿着的魔法斗篷时又移开了视线。阿斯塔朝自己记忆中的路线走去，看见了那个熟悉的教堂。

依旧是一派祥和的田园风景，高大的教堂建筑格外显眼，修女莉莉正站在教堂的树前晾衣服，此时看见阿斯塔惊讶了一下，紧接着便是惊喜。“阿斯塔！”“修女莉莉，请和我结……”一记重拳的落下宣告了话语的结束，在修女莉莉紧张的道歉中阿斯塔爬起来，拍了拍自己身上的灰，对着修女莉莉露出了一个笑容。

……

“抱歉啊，阿斯塔，我没有找出这个的原因，你没有和魔法骑士团的人说过吗？”修女莉莉停下魔力的催动，略带歉意地看着对面的人，阿斯塔摇了摇脑袋，修女莉莉想说什么，阿斯塔打断了：“这个就不用告诉大家了，他们会担心的。”

“可是……”修女莉莉望着眼前依旧笑着露出一口大白牙的少年，这种事情发生在自己身上，一定会感到屈辱的吧。“我以后就少和人肢体接触就行啦！”阿斯塔挠了挠脑袋，“我就走啦，不要告诉神父他们，拜拜啦！我一定会成为魔法帝的，这点小事怎么能难倒我呢，还没完，还没完呢！”

“豆丁斯塔，你又一个人在这儿吼着什么胡话。”“唔。”一边回头说话一边往前跑的下场就是容易撞到东西，虽然这次阿斯塔撞到的并不是东西。尤诺看着直冲冲朝自己跑来的阿斯塔，等待着这个白痴撞上自己，果不其然，这个傻子就这么直愣愣地撞了个满怀，由于力的相互作用，阿斯塔一下子跌坐在地。

“尤诺？！你怎么也回来了！！”阿斯塔看着这个自己无比熟悉的人，眼睛瞪得溜圆，毕竟金色黎明的人可是很忙的。“休息。”简短地回复以后尤诺伸出手，准备把阿斯塔牵起来，后者顺其自然地拉了上去。

在触碰到的一瞬间，阿斯塔身体一抖，这才想起自己现在身上奇怪的情况，但是现在再放开已经晚了，也会显得很奇怪，他抿住嘴不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音，就着尤诺的手起身以后立即放开。

尤诺皱了皱眉，目光中带着询问的意味。“没，没什么。我还有点事，就先走了。”阿斯塔的手心在刚才的触碰中已经出汗了，他感觉此刻自己全身的汗毛都立起来了，就在那一瞬间，他陷入了那个奇怪的感觉里，渴望着什么东西，呼之欲出。

看着阿斯塔跑开的样子，尤诺低垂着眼收回目光，自然地搓捻了一下指腹，修女莉莉站在不远处看见了全过程，看着修女莉莉看向阿斯塔时担忧的目光，尤诺有一个直觉，刚才阿斯塔的怪异举动，可以在修女莉莉这里得到答案。

“第二次了，可恶啊，我才不会被打败！”阿斯塔跑进附近的小河边，他将手伸进河水之中，清凉的触感暂时冲散了他心中的旖旎。水从指缝间穿过，冲洗去了刚才的触感，他往自己的脸上呼了一把水，水触碰到肌肤时的温度差让自己清醒了不少，阿斯塔觉得自己刚才的体温过于炙热，甚至连扑在自己身上的水都被带上了一些温度。

“我在干什么啊，那可是尤诺啊。”阿斯塔看着水中倒映的自己，眉眼间还带着一丝暧昧的气息，他拍了拍自己，“不就是中了一个奇怪的魔法吗，不不不，说不定是诅咒，不对不对，我为什么要纠结这个啊！”说来也是巧合，在一场战斗以后，阿斯塔莫名感受到了自己身体的不对劲，他变得难以忍受别人的触碰了。

（1）就连一个握手，都能让他的血液流速瞬间加快，简单来说，他被挑起欲望了，不分场合，不避亲疏。这代表着阿斯塔以后除非是痛了，否则其余的触碰都会让他从肉体方面变得亢奋，就如同刚才与尤诺的触碰。

感受到自己冷静下来以后，阿斯塔长吁一口气。“好了，那么就继续回去训练吧！今天耽搁了好多时间了，要加练，还没完，还没完呢！”

尤诺回想起了刚才修女莉莉对他说的话。“阿斯塔现在的情况很不妙，但是他不想告诉别人，不过尤诺的话，一定能帮到阿斯塔的吧。”说了这么多，修女莉莉却不愿意再告诉他更多的东西了。

很不妙啊。究竟是什么，那个热血肌肉白痴，又受伤了吗？为什么要专门跑来找修女莉莉，王都里有更厉害的治疗魔法吧。尤诺正思索着，便听见有声响传来，那个熟悉的声音。

“那可是尤诺啊。”再走近一些，便听见了这样的话语，尤诺也没有忽略掉阿斯塔急促的喘气声。少年正背对着自己，也无法看清他的模样，唯有后颈处覆上的一层薄汗让显示着主人此刻的身体状态，微微前倾露出的腰肢是健康的颜色，肌理分明的线条也格外养眼。

“哈啊，可恶，第二次了。”尤诺心跳不自觉地停了一拍，随即以一个剧烈的方式继续运动着，阿斯塔的话语间蕴含着尤诺所不熟知的情绪，如果有一个情场老手在的话，说不定会拍拍他的肩膀告诉他答案。

是欲望。

阿斯塔的身体情况很不妙，尤诺现在切身体会到了修女莉莉这句话的意思，可他也说不出来，自己的发小究竟哪里不对劲，他分明应该走出去，然后去询问这个小矮子究竟哪里不对劲，可是尤诺却犹豫了。

他感受到自己似乎被束缚了，无法走出那一步，甚至下意识地放轻了呼吸，耳边传来的是河水窜过的清脆的流动声，偶尔会夹杂着细碎的呻吟，伴随着喘气声，他的直觉告诉他，如果这个时候走出去，似乎会有什么东西彻底改变。

听着阿斯塔熟悉的“还没完”，尤诺似是下意识地松了一口气，紧接着他看见刚才还背对着自己的人转过身，剑也已经从魔导书抽出大半，尤诺面上神色淡淡，心中却隐隐涌起些许的懊恼。大意了，居然忘记了和自己从小生活到大的这个人，拥有着怎样敏锐的感觉。

“阿斯塔。”他走了出去，看着对面那人放松的戒备，与其说是感动，尤诺反而有一些无奈，遇见自己认识的人就立马放松戒备，怎么还是这么傻啊。他顿了顿，还是开口了。

“你的身体，究竟是怎么回事。”一如既往的清冷嗓调，他看着面前的少年笑容一点点消失，上扬的弧度也抿成一条直线。

听见尤诺的问话，本来心中压下来的慌张又重复升起。“咚咚咚咚。”阿斯塔甚至能听见自己如擂鼓般剧烈的心跳，从小一起生活的竞争对手就这么望着自己，那双鎏金色的眼眸中倒映着此刻他狼狈不堪的模样。

阿斯塔张了张口，手也不自觉地在空中胡乱挥舞了几下，本来想好的说辞在此时却无法搬出来，他看着尤诺那双平静的眸子，嘴唇触碰几次，最终不知从哪儿拼凑出来声音。

“我，无法忍受别人对我的触碰了，我会对触碰我的人，产生兴奋的感觉。”他不愿意对尤诺说谎。垂在身侧的双手攥成拳头，紧绷的身体在告诉自己这个事实。

“不过没关系，只要我少接触别人，就不会有这种奇奇怪怪的感觉产生了，尤诺，还没完呢！我可是要成为魔法帝的人！！！！”越说底气越足，说道后面阿斯塔又恢复了往日那个大嗓门的模样。

尤诺却并没有像往日一样回复着“阿里椰奶”或者“要成为魔法帝的是我”，他在听见阿斯塔的描述以后，面部表情变化了几秒，然后又变回了最初的模样。

“阿斯塔，”看见被喊的对望疑惑地望着自己，尤诺的喉结上下滚动了一下，他感觉自己都声带处似乎涩的生疼，却不由自主的想要发声，“你听说过（2）脱敏治疗吗？”

弦崩断了。

“这样触碰你都会有反应吗？”尤诺用手碰了碰阿斯塔的脸颊，转瞬即逝的触感并没有带来太多的刺激，阿斯塔摇了摇头，“这样子不会有太大的感觉的。”

不会有太大的感觉，吗。尤诺眼神暗了几分，他的手不再只是触碰一下脸颊，一下子握住了阿斯塔的手，感受到他突然颤抖的身体，尤诺平静地开口：“这样呢？”

“嗯…唔…尤诺，快，快放开。”闻言尤诺放开了阿斯塔的手，后者立马跳入水中，扑通的水花声似乎也昭示着他不平静的心境。阿斯塔处在这样的环境下也清醒了几分，他看着现在岸上泰然自若的尤诺，心中倒是起了几分不服输的心思。

事实上尤诺也不像阿斯塔看见的如此镇定，看着阿斯塔在被握住手以后，迅速蹿红的肌肤，以及眉眼间带着的旖旎之意，尤诺感受到了自己身体似乎也不对劲了。

这样的阿斯塔，是因为自己的触碰造成的，阿斯塔的这幅情态，是因为自己而展现出来的。这样的认识让尤诺不自觉地滚动了喉结，这是他在这个地方遇见阿斯塔开始，第二次做这个动作了。

“继续吧。”看见阿斯塔平复了气息后，尤诺说道。阿斯塔从水中爬了上来，浑身已经处于一个湿透的状态了，但他却不觉得冷，如果用尤诺的说法就是“白痴是不会感觉冷的。”

阿斯塔神色间多了几分犹豫，在刚才的触碰中，他感觉自己的意志已经无法掌控了，似乎全身都被触碰着的那个人支配着，更糟糕的是，那个人是尤诺。

“要放弃吗？”  
“才不会放弃呢，等着吧尤诺！我才是要成为魔法帝的那个人。”  
“难以置信。”

话是这么说，尤诺的注意力被阿斯塔的领口所吸引。那里是他的锁骨，精致的弧形下形成了一个小沟，刚刚沾上的水滴顺着方向描摹了轮廓，于此连接的脖颈处喉结突出，此刻阿斯塔似乎也感受到了尤诺目光的注视，隐隐吞咽了一口口水，喉结顺势滚动了一下。

“现在的感觉呢？”“有点热。”并没有触摸，仅仅是视线的交流，尤诺伸出手去，抚上了阿斯塔的锁骨，感受到即将逃跑的动作，尤诺一把握住了阿斯塔的手腕。

肢体的触碰让阿斯塔连逃脱的力气都没有了，身上的火灼烧，更有愈演愈烈的趋势，就连刚才水带来的沁入心脾的凉意也被情/欲的热潮席卷一空。

“尤诺，这这样，不太对劲了。”好想要，无法满足。难以启齿的欲望尽数被阿斯塔吞咽于口，尤诺没有理会他的话，手顺着锁骨缓缓向上摸去，轻轻拂过喉结。

尤诺的体温是偏冷的，可在此刻这份低于自己体温的温度没有带给自己半分清醒，反而带来了更多的热欲，他陷于情潮之中，就连平日里如翡翠般明亮无比的猫儿眼也覆上了一层粉红。

“阿斯塔，你得冷静，这是脱敏治疗。你要努力忍受过去这个感觉。”与阿斯塔早已混成一团浆糊的脑子不同，尤诺的声音始终保持着冷静，至于这其中有几分真实，恐怕是他自己也不清楚了。

阿斯塔努力听清了这话，他抿紧唇瓣，力气大到殷红的唇色也泛了白，似是恢复了几分神智，尤诺心下一松，毕竟刚才的那个状态，不仅是阿斯塔。自己也无法忍受太久了。

尤诺感受到阿斯塔身体不断地软化，这是他所没有见到过的模样，比起暧昧的心思，他此刻更想做的是帮助自己的发小，正如修女莉莉所说，只有自己能够帮助阿斯塔了。  
他叹了口气，将手放开，正当阿斯塔以为结束之时，尤诺抱住了阿斯塔。

这是不含任何情欲，也不带着暧昧的一个拥抱，尤诺只是抱住了阿斯塔，然而后者却无法受住这样大面积的接触了，他整个人都彻底滚烫了，血液似乎也在翻涌，这种脱离自己掌控的异样感觉让人惊慌，阿斯塔下意识地想要脱离无法控制的边缘，却被尤诺再次用双手紧紧锢住。

“别动，阿斯塔。你必须忍过去。”语气中带着强硬，阿斯塔这才想起了，现在的触碰是为什么而存在，他停止挣扎，只是身体依旧在颤抖。他无法控制自己的兴奋。

尤诺也不会放手，他只是抱着阿斯塔，感受着这个炙热的温度，他想，他可能不会放开的。在眼角泛滥的旖旎之中，阿斯塔使劲地咬住了自己的舌尖，也只有痛觉能够让他清醒半分，尤诺觉察到阿斯塔的动作，却也没有制止。

这是他的决心。

即使是拼命地维持着，也依旧会有细碎的呻吟声传来，然而经过闭紧的唇瓣阻挡，反而像小兽的呜咽。尤诺顿了一下，看着僵直在空中的双手，还是轻轻拍上了阿斯塔的背部。

结实又坚硬，如果是站在他背后的人，看见阿斯塔的背影时一定会觉得很可靠吧，但是尤诺是正面拥抱着阿斯塔的，他的心脏对着尤诺，他需要尤诺。无法升起什么暧昧的心思，尤诺心里叹了口气。

以一个缓慢的节奏，像是哄着快要睡着的婴儿，尤诺轻声说着：“没事的，阿斯塔。”不需要阿斯塔的回应，尤诺只是重复着这个动作，一遍又一遍，感受着怀中人的颤栗，他不会放手的。

不知过了多久，这个宛若死亡般的体验终于结束了，阿斯塔一下子瘫坐在地上，宛若脱水的鱼儿。他擦了擦额头的汗，“啊！！！我还以为要死了呢。”  
尤诺淡淡地瞥了一眼阿斯塔。

“没有彻底治疗吧，你只是稍微习惯了一点，以后还得继续。”  
“啊？！！！！”看着阿斯塔一脸Σ(ŎдŎ|||)ﾉﾉ的表情，尤诺唇角不自觉地勾起一个弧度。

“这是秘密。”属于我们两个人的秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是文章中出现的一些设定的科普【文章中出现的症状，或者使用的方法仅为我创作时私设过的。真实情况可能并不是这样，请不要信以为真，如果有兴趣请自行搜查资料】：
> 
> （1）花痴病：文中阿斯塔的反应在现实生活中是一种病，“花痴”其实是中医的一种病名，也就是现代医学所说的“性欲亢进”。该病患者的性反应超常强烈，甚至达到不分场合、不避亲疏的程度；并对握手、拥抱也能产生强烈的性欲，这就是“花痴”。
> 
> （2）脱敏治疗：文中的脱敏治疗偏向于心理脱敏。减弱心理反应的强度，由过敏状态转化成正常状态。在体育运动心理训练中，进行心理脱敏训练的主要机制是升高感觉阈限，减低对无关或有害刺激的感觉能力。其次是有意识地转移注意的对象；使感受器暂时离开刺激对象、心理脱敏训练也可以在言语暗示下主动练习。通过言语暗示信息，让运动员积极投入带有疼痛感的运动项目中去，以降低某些本体感受器的痛觉敏度。言语暗示信息要具有使肌肉或神经放松的作用，或者使其离开敏感刺激。
> 
> 以上资料来源百度百科。  
> 至于我的标题，就是一个随手打出来的名字，我知道很烂，但是我真的找不到写啥了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
